I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sterile delivery system. More particularly, this invention relates to a sterile adhesive bandage or strip, encapsulated in a protective covering, wherein the bandage or strip may be removed from the protective covering and applied with just one hand without contaminating any portion of the adhesive bandage or strip. This invention also relates to the method and apparatus for producing the sterile adhesive bandage or strip contained in the protective covering, wherein the bandages may be dispensed individually or from an interconnected, continuous roll of bandages.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, continued refinements have been made to dispensing bandages and other sterile devices. For exemplary purposes, discussion will be directed to the manufacture and application of a commonly packaged sterile adhesive bandage. The conventional bandage includes a gauze or wound pad attached to an adhesive coated strip. Typically, adhesive bandages are contained within sterile packaging that may be assembled as individual packets or an interconnected series. Removing the sterile adhesive bandage from the package typically requires two hands and user contact with either the sterile gauze or a portion of the adhesive strip. This contact either contaminates the gauze pad or reduces the tactile adhesion of the adhesive strip. Protective gloves may be worn during the removal and handling of the sterile bandage, thereby avoiding contamination of the gauze pad, however, the use of sterile gloves is often times neither economical nor efficient and does not avoid the reduction of tactile adhesion when contacting the adhesive strip.
Various delivery systems have been described that assist the user in removing an individual sterile device from its package with only one hand. The following patents describe delivery systems that dispense the sterile device, requiring only one hand by the user: Haber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,797 (the '797 patent); Goldstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,753 (the '753 patent); Moshel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,403 (the '403 patent); and Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,354 (the '354 patent). Although these disclosed delivery systems dispense the sterile device, requiring only one hand, the user must use two hands in the later application of the sterile device. Hence, there is a need for a packaged sterile device that may be dispensed and applied with only one hand.
Taulbee, deceased et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,586 (the '586 patent), and Adams IV, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,992 (the '992 patent) both disclose an adhesive bandage dispensing package. Taulbee discloses an adhesive bandage sandwiched between an upper and lower protective strip. The adhesive side of the bandage is mounted facing downward on the lower protective strip. One end of the adhesive strip preferably attaches to a mounting pad. The mounting pad facilitates removal of the bandage from the lower protective strip, however, two hands are required to remove the mounting pad from the adhesive strip, and a portion of the sterile bandage must be contacted by the user. Therefore, a need exists for a sterile device, such as a bandage that may be dispensed and applied with one hand without contaminating any portion of the sterile device. Adams, IV, discloses a bandage dispensing package similar to Taulbee et al., which dispenses a bandage from a continuous roll. A mounting pad similar to that described by Taulbee et al. separates one end of the adhesive strips from the lower protective strip. In use, the user must use two hands to separate the mounting pad from the adhesive strip.
Heinecke et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,315 discloses a combined adhesive strip and transparent dressing delivery system. As shown in FIG. 1 the adhesive strip 22 is applied to the outside of a carrier 18 and 20. Apparently, the adhesive strip is removed from the carriers and then is later applied to a transparent backing 12 as shown in FIGS. 2a-2d. Similar to the prior devices, the Heinecke et al. system requires two hands for the removal and application. Hence, there is a need for a bandage that may be dispensed and applied with only one hand.
Gilman in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,516 and 4,600,001 discloses a wound dressing sandwiched between upper and lower layers of film. Although Gilman in the '001 patent describes his invention as providing "for sterility of the wound dressing layer during application", the wound dressing, lower and upper layers must be packaged in an additional enclosure to maintain sterility. The additional enclosure may increase manufacturing costs, is cumbersome, and requires additional prep time to remove the packaged wound dressing from the additional enclosure. Also, apparently the removal from the enclosure and application of the wound dressing requires two hands. Hence, a need exists for a sterile delivery system enclosing a sterile device in a single enclosure, wherein the sterile device may be dispensed and applied with only one hand. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.